Megitsune
by Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai
Summary: Akashi debe tomar una decisión que puede marcar el inicio o el fin de la era Nijimura en su vida. Y sabe que Kouki la apoyara con todo su chihuahua ser… mientras que Reo se llevara la decepción de su vida. Tercera parte del tree-shot NijixFem!Aka. FurixOC. Insinuación FurixFem!Aka. Mención de otras parejas y Genderbender. OC de parte de los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

 _Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic tanto de Kuroko no Basket, como usando Genderbender y de esta pareja… asi que no se abstengan de los tomatazos y tijeretazos… eso sí, también se aceptan críticas constructivas… U.U…_

 _Este fic lo tengo listo desde hace casi un mes, pero no me decidía por el título, y digamos que las posibilidades que me dio mi hermano (Encestando al amor o Triple al corazón) no me convencían mucho… ¬¬… asi que opte por llamarlo como un tema de Baby Metal; Megitsune… que hace referencia a que las mujeres siempre se guardan sus tristezas y sonríen y esa clase de cosas…_

 _Bueno, un comentario; esto es seria más o menos un semi-AU, donde el básquet se juega con equipos mixtos… Emm… este capítulo será un poco corto, es más una mini introducción o algo parecido… los personajes sufrirán un poco de OC…_

 _Como sea, aquí los dejo con el primer episodio de este tree-shot…_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

La Winter cup ha finalizado con la victoria de Seirin sobre Rakuzan. En las gradas de los que apoyan a los vencedores, se encuentra el ex-capitán de Teiko, observando a la triste, pero sonriente capitana de los emperadores. Akashi había vuelto a poseer su antigua personalidad, gracias al esfuerzo de Kuroko y la inestabilidad de Oreshi, y él no podía sentirse más feliz. La Akashi que él amaba, estaba de regreso.

Bajo las gradas para ir a felicitar a Seirin cuando sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien, que no se estaba dando cuenta de algo importante, sin embargo, ignoro aquello y saludo a Kuroko con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-gracias Nijimura-san… -agradeció con los ojos brillosos de felicidad.

-de nada, se lo merecen Kuroko… -contesto viendo como los demás miembros se acercaban a la sombra.

-Nijimura-san, que extraño verlo aquí, pensé que iría a consolar a Akashi -Kagami dijo con una sonrisa burlona, el mayor puso expresión de pato.

-quieres que te golpee Bakagami?

-Nijimura-san, ahora si tiene ganas de entrar a Seirin? -bromeo Riko.

-lo siento, los planes siguen siendo ir a Rakuzan… -respondió dando la vuelta y mirando el banco de dicho equipo, su corazón se oprimió al ver como la pelirroja estaba sentada con una toalla tapándole la cabeza. A su lado, los demás titulares se encontraban en el mismo estado.

-es una pena entonces… quiere ir a festejar con nosotros? -esta vez, pregunto Kiyoshi con una gran sonrisa.

-a eso no te digo que no… -contesto con una sonrisa. Con una mirada de reojo, pudo ver que Akashi hablaba algo con su entrenador para después tomar camino a los vestuarios.

-disculpe entrenadora, pero no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo que ir a ver a alguien primero… -el rostro nervioso de Furihata le llamo la atención, mas no lo dijo. El chico merecía hacer lo que quisiera luego de ser el único que pudo marcar, más o menos bien, a Akashi.

-eh? Claro Furihata-kun, pero ve con cuidado… -el castaño sonrió y, le pareció a Nijimura, sus ojos se posaron en la figura alejándose de su pelirroja. Eso no le gusto.

* * *

Casi tres horas después, en el departamento de Kagami, Kuroko recibió una llamada de Aomine, haciendo palidecer a la peli celeste.

-oe, Kuroko, que sucede? -pregunto el dueño de casa. La chica miro a su ex capitán.

-Aomine-kun me acaba de decir que su ex-capitán Imayoshi-san, fue informado por Hanamiya-san, que Mibuchi junto a todo Rakuzan están desesperados porque Akashi-san no aparece… -dijo logrando que los colores abandonaran al azabache.

-pero como…? -fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la entrada.

-espere Nijimura-san! -la menor lo imito.

-un momento, no pueden salir asi, hay una tormenta muy fuerte… -Riko trato de detenerlos.

-Kuroko quédate, yo iré. -dijo el mayor calzándose.

-claro que no, yo también voy… -dijo, mostrando una expresión de molestia. Ella también cambio su calzado y salió corriendo a la par del pelinegro, para la frustración de los miembros de Seirin. Sin embargo, Kagami siguió a su sombra, no la iba a dejar sola en un momento como ese, menos con un clima asi.

En otra parte de Tokio, Midorima salía corriendo de su casa sin oír los gritos de su madre. Murasakibara, prácticamente, bajo saltando las escaleras del hotel, por qué el ascensor se estaba tardando, para salir al aguacero, para sorpresa de Yosen y la furia de Araki. Kise dejo a Kaijo a toda prisa, sin pensar ni un segundo en su lesión y sin escuchar los regaños de Kasamatsu. Aomine y Momoi se dirigían rápidamente hacia la casa de los Akashi en Tokio, con la esperanza de que la pelirroja estuviera allí.

Para la mala de suerte del equipo titular de Rakuzan, Shirogane los confino en el hotel y prefirió contactar con Masaomi, dejándolos impotentes y enojados consigo mismos.

-Nijimura-san! -el grito de Kuroko lo hizo mirar hacia atrás, había olvidado que era acompañado por el dúo de Seirin.- nosotros nos dirigiremos a Teikô, quizás se encuentre allí… -informo, el muchacho solo asintió y continuo corriendo mientras los otros se alejaban de él.

Se detuvo por un instante en medio de la calle para tomar un respiro, de lo cual se arrepintió, el frio le calaba los huesos debajo de la ropa mojada y lo mismo pasaba con el aire frio que respiraba. Pensó por unos segundos donde podía llegar a estar la pelirroja.

Teikô? Sinceramente creía que era imposible ahora que lo meditaba, Akashi no es tan sentimental como para volver al lugar donde todo inicio. Su antigua casa? Hubiera avisado que estaba ahí. La librería favorita, donde por lo general se la pasaba con Midorima leyendo? Estaba seguro que el peli verde pensó en ello y se estaba digiriendo ahí mismo. ¿Qué otro lugar podría ser?

¿Podría ser…?

Tomo una bocanada de aire frio y volvió a tomar carrera hacia ese lugar. No lo creía posible, pero no perdía nada con ir allí.

Tsk, sinceramente, aquello le venía como patada en el trasero. Las cosas en su vida nunca podían estar bien. Ahora que al fin su padre se había recuperado, su familia estaba feliz y habían vuelto a Japón. Lo único que le faltaba a Shuuzou para tener una vida de película, era declararse a Akashi, pero no. Cuando la volvió a ver, se encontró con su querida pelirroja cambiada. Se había vuelto fría como el invierno.

Días después, Kuroko lo pondría al tanto de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Inclusive…

 _-sabe Nijimura-san, probablemente Akashi-san me mate por revelarle esto pero… ella lo amaba… -dijo mostrando, extrañamente, una sonrisa triste._

 _-de que estas hablando Kuroko? -pregunto anonadado- es imposible…_

 _-no lo es… -tomo un poco de su batido de vainilla.- eso era un secreto que solo sabía la generación de los milagros._

 _-por qué no dijo nada? -dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante._

 _-es obvio si se pone a pensar Nijimura-san. -contesto provocando que el pelinegro la mirara- usted le había dicho que le gustaba Fujimoto-san de su clase… -la menor lo miro de manera acusadora.- ambos sabemos lo que significa el orgullo para Akashi-san, era claro que no se arriesgaría a ser rechazada. A pesar de que todos, incluyendo Murasakibara-kun, le decíamos que se lo dijera, ella no lo hizo. Lo cierto es que nos dolía a nosotros verla hablar con usted tan tranquilamente sabiendo lo que sentía._

 _Nos molestaba, y aun asi, no dijimos nada porque se lo prometimos, Akashi-san fue sumergiéndose en su propio vórtice y cada vez Midorima-kun y yo la notábamos más distinta. Después de que se fue, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse peor, hasta que ella se convirtió en lo que es ahora.-_

 _Nijimura mantenía su cabeza entre las manos, molesto consigo por no haberlo notado. Por no reconocer sus propios sentimientos, y por no notar los de la chica que en verdad quería. Se maldecía a si mismo por darse cuenta recién en América lo que sentía, y ahora se maldecía aún más al saber que la lastimo por imbécil._

 _-crees que hay manera de remediarlo? -pregunto con tono ausente._

 _-no lo sé. No hay forma de saber qué es lo que siente esta personalidad de Akashi-san, a fin de cuentas, esta es su "forma" sin debilidades…_

Pero la personalidad "absoluta" se había ido, devolviéndole el lugar a su Akashi. Pensaba en todo eso mientras corría, al poco tiempo llego al lugar al que quería ir. El parque. Pero no cualquier parque, sino el parque donde él le había comentado, lo que ahora considera su mayor error; que creía gustar de una de sus compañeras, se lo había dicho y la pelirroja se había mostrado sorprendida, inclusive le había dicho que se declarara, pero él se negó y ella suspiro negando con la cabeza.

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron al notar un poco lejos dos cuerpos.

Dos cuerpos ataviados en distintos uniformes.

Uno con el uniforme de Rakuzan.

El otro con el uniforme de Seirin.

Se acercó lentamente a unos arbustos que le dieron la vista completa de lo que pasaba. Se relajó al ver una cabellera roja y se confundió al ver una castaña. Allí, de pie, se encontraban la capitana de Rakuzan y el chihuahua de Seirin.

No entendía que pasaba, lo único que veía era al castaño mover los labios con desesperación, y a la pelirroja con la mirada más triste que jamás pudo ver en su vida.

A pesar de la intensa lluvia, ninguno de los tres parecía querer moverse.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado para Nijimura. Sus ojos apreciaron como Akashi se dejaba caer al suelo y Furihata se arrodillaba inmediatamente para abrazarla. Noto como los brazos de la menor se aferraban con desesperación a la espalda del número doce y ponía la cabeza en su hombro, este cerraba los ojos con fuerza atrayéndola más a él.

Nijimura sintió que algo se rompía en él. No tenía que ser un genio para comprender que Akashi estaba llorando.

Y se dio cuenta, de que esa no era la Seiko que él conocía, la heredera de una empresa, la capitana de Rakuzan, la presidente del consejo estudiantil y la mejor estudiante de la academia.

Lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era una chica frágil, que perdió a su madre, la única persona que realmente la amaba, que es tratada como una simple pieza en el juego magistral de su padre para la preservación de su riqueza, que debía lograr la perfección en todo lo que hiciera. Que estaba sola. Que no podía llorar. A la que nadie apoyaba.

Que cuando creyó alcanzar un atisbo de felicidad, todo se derrumbó frente a sus ojos.

El deporte que represento su mayor liberación y vínculo con su madre, se volvió la peor de sus presiones. Las pocas amistades que logro comenzaron a destruirse. Y el amor que sentía por el la carcomió por dentro.

Para que el golpe final fuese dado por Murasakibara, aquel fatídico día el año anterior, en el que Bokushi nació.

Las prioridades de su nueva personalidad fueron simples. La victoria y el absolutismo de su persona. Nada de amor, nada de amistad…

Nada que pudiese romper los últimos pedazos intactos que aun poseía…

Sin embargo, horas atrás, Seirin le quito lo único que ella aun podía obtener. Oreshi volvió para evitarlo, aun asi, se lo arrebataron.

Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo como Akashi destruía con sus frías lágrimas lo único intacto que le quedaba por dentro, para luego reconstruirse más fuerte, a base de las caricias en su espalda, el toque gentil en su cabello, las palabras amables, la calidez y seguridad que el chihuahua de Seirin, Kouki Furihata, le transmitía en ese abrazo.

El ex-Teikô tuvo frio. No por la lluvia, no por el invierno. Se sintió helado por dentro al saber que no era el en quien Akashi confió lo suficiente para desahogarse por completo.

Se sintió helado…

Porque sintió que el castaño estaba alejándolo rápidamente de la pelirroja.

Porque una vez llorada las penas, Seiko se levantaría más imponente, más fuerte y más absoluta, a pesar de ya no ser Bokushi. Si llegara alguna situación que la quebrara, seguro lo lamentaría en los brazos de Furihata.

La opresión en su corazón era alarmante. Y es que, demonios, no era tan simple ver que Akashi se abrase con todas sus fuerzas a otro chico, a pesar de saberse uno de los factores determinantes de la situación de la pelirroja, que ayudo inconscientemente en la caída de ella, para darse cuenta tiempo después, que era a quien en verdad amaba.

Sin notarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de ver a los adolescentes abrazados.

Levanto la vista al cielo oscuro, lleno de nubes. Tomo una decisión. La más dolorosa, más que dejar el equipo tiempo atrás por la enfermedad de su padre.

Dejaría que el castaño sea parte importante en la vida de la capitana de Rakuzan, mientras él, trataría de convertirse en un cero a la izquierda. Inútil, pero presente al mismo tiempo. Velaría por la felicidad de Akashi y sería el primero en matar al castaño si se atrevía a hacerle daño…

-es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Akashi… -murmuro con la voz entrecortada. Se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre los arbustos, ya que, esperaría a que ambos se fueran para salir, porque en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Espero cerca de una hora, cuando vio que la menor se separaba del chico. Los vio cruzar unas cuantas palabras y admiro los ojos y la nariz roja de Seiko, para que luego de un comentario de Kouki, sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa que Shuuzou jamás había visto. Era de tranquilidad, de paz.

Furihata ayudo a la chica a levantarse, tomos ambos bolsos y comenzaron a caminar. Mientras los seguía, su celular vibro. Un mensaje.

 **De: Kuroko.**

 **Para: Nijimura.**

 **Asunto: Akashi-san.**

 **Nijimura-san, Furihata-kun me acaba de enviar un mensaje, encontró a Akashi-san y ahora se dirigen a su casa. Puede avisar a Midorima-kun y Aomine-kun? Yo ya se lo dije a Murasakibara-kun y Kise-kun.**

Sonrió con un sentimiento extraño. Levanto la vista del aparato y vio que los chicos entraban en una casa más grande que las demás, donde una mujer castaña los recibió preocupada.

Luego de que cerraran la puerta, Nijimura opto por marcharse.

-ahh, tendré que decirle al viejo que me inscriba en Seirin, en vez de Rakuzan… -yo no seré tan fuerte como tu Akashi…

* * *

 _Si llegaron hasta aquí, realmente se los agradezco, dejen un comen de si debo dejarlo aquí o si lo continuo. Los tres capítulos ya están listos, pero puede quedarse aquí, como ustedes quieran. Jane!_


	2. Topico: humor

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola! Aquí veo a dejar el segundo episodio de este tree-shot de mi querida OTP, ya saben, es mi primer fic de Kuroko, usando Genderbender y la pareja…

Aunque estoy segura que no será mi único trabajo de este estilo XD.

Gracias a Rumiko007 y a Chrome Burns por el apoyo, espero que este cap les agrade.

Había olvidado comentarlo, pero este fic se originó por una clase de literatura, en la que el profe dijo que había que hacer relatos cortos, que tuviesen un tópico distinto de los demás, el anterior fue drama, el de ahora es humor, y el siguiente -ultimo- es romance… además de que este cap será narrado desde el punto de vista de Furihata y el siguiente por Akashi.

 _ **Advertencias:**_

Las menciones de Genderbender son de parte de:

-Akashi (Akashi Seiko)

-Hayama (Hayama Kousuka)

-Kuroko (Kuroko Tetsuka)

-Kasamatsu (Kasamatsu Yukino)

Y las pairing mencionadas son:

Kagakuro

MiyaHaya leve

Kikasa

Y FuriAka (aunque esto solo lo cree Rakuzan y otros pocos XD)

También habrá un Reo Mibuchi con tendencias suicidas en sus actos y un cuerpo estudiantil de Rakuzan para nada serio. Y un poco OOC de parte de los personajes.

Los personajes son de Kuroko no Basuke, ilustrado y creado por Tadatoshi Fujimaki. A mí solo me pertenece Hoshino Kaguya.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

La vida da cosas inesperadas, igual que los inesperados estados de Reo Mibuchique solo hacen querer morir a Furihata y preguntarse, que hizo el para merecer eso… Segunda entrega del Tree-shot NijixFem!Aka. FurixOC. (Insinuación FurixFem!Aka) Mención de otras parejas y Genderbender.

Tópico: Humor.

Narrador: Furihata Kouki.

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron hace una semana, y yo tengo que dar una noticia nada gratificante para mis compañeros…

-como que te mudas a Kyoto?! -el grito de la entrenadora llamo la atención de todos los demás miembros, inclusive la de Nijimura-san quien se iba a sumar al equipo en cuanto comenzara el nuevo año lectivo.

-asi es, en Kyoto está mi abuelo materno, él está enfermo y quiere que toda la familia este con el antes de que llegue su momento… por lo que nos iremos… -explique rascándome la cabeza.

-comprendo, a que preparatoria iras Furihata-kun?… -pregunto, por sus ojos, me di cuenta que era una simple pregunta… pero creo que no les agradara la respuesta.- Furihata-kun?

Ahh, al mal paso, darle prisa.

-Rakuzan. -respondí.

-oh ya veo… -espere unos segundos y luego- ¡¿QUE?! -todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-oe Furi, te vas a anotar al esquipo de básquet? -me pregunto esta vez Kagami.

-la verdad, no lo sé… -les dije, sin embargo, es una mentira, mi entrada al equipo es tan cierto como que me llamo Kouki.

-pobre Furi, con Akashi de capitana… -murmuro Fukuda. Debo admitir que eso me molesto. Sé que están preocupados por mi bienestar físico y mental, pero eso no les da el derecho de hablar asi de Sei.

-deberían dejar de sacar conclusiones idiotas. -replico Nijimura-san.- lo único que hará Akashi será convertirlo en un mejor jugador, sus entrenamientos son fuertes pero no imposibles. Si pueden con Aida-san, podrán con el de ella. -ahora poso su mirada en mi persona y se quedó mirándome varios segundos. Abría y cerraba la boca, parecía que quería decirme algo pero no podía, asi que simplemente se fue.

-bueno, cuando te iras Furihata? -el capitán me miro interrogante.

-antes de comenzar segundo año. Ahora estamos acomodando las cosas para la mudanza.

-ya tienen dónde vivir? -Kawahara se unió a la plática.

-sí, el hermano de mi madre se encargó de conseguir a precio accesible la casa vecina…

-oh, asi que tienes tio… -Koichi se mostró sorprendido. Y lo entiendo, de parte paterna no tengo nada, y hasta hace unos meses atrás no sabía que tenía familia por parte de mamá.

-y también una prima… -comente.

-oh~ es linda? -la pregunta de Izuki-senpai hizo que todos lo miráramos.

-sí, pero digamos que no está disponible de momento senpai… -respondí, matando de momento las esperanzas de todos, al menos eso creo y por su bienestar, espero…

La conversación siguió por distintos temas, desde cómo me quedaría el uniforme hasta que tanto avanzaría en el entrenamiento. La entrenadora, al darse cuenta de que al final del día no haríamos nada, decidió dejarnos ir temprano.

Los chicos se despidieron de mí, ya me tocaba guardar las cosas, prometiendo a la entrenadora cerrar todo al salir. Una vez me quede solo, empecé a hacer las cosas hasta que mi celular sonó. Lo tome y vi quien me llamaba. Mire a todos lados, al comprobar que seguía solo, atendí.

 _-Kouki._ -la voz de Seiko sonaba con reproche.

-sucede algo Sei? -pregunte, colocando la llamada en altavoz, para poder seguir limpiando.

 _-es lo que debería preguntar yo. No contestaste al primer tono._

-ah eso, estaba revisando que fuera el único, ya sabes, hoy me toco limpiar el gimnasio. -respondí.

 _-comprendo. Ya le has dicho?_

-asi es, su única preocupación fue que serias mi capitana. -tome los balones comenzando a guardarlos.

 _-debo decir que no me sorprende. Por mi parte, solo informe de tu transferencia a los titulares de la primera cadena._

-ehh, y como se lo tomaron? -pregunte nervioso ante el hecho de que los emperadores de la creación no me quisieran en su equipo.

 _-bastante bien. Reo dijo que te llevara a un salón de belleza, Kousuka espera que sepas andar en patineta, porque dice que no es divertido ser mujer, además de ser la única persona que sabe andar en ellos. Eikichi expreso que te haría tener más musculatura llevándote a uno de sus restaurantes y Chihiro solo menciono que espera que seas un buen reemplazo._

-espera! Eso es imposible. Apenas y jugué en dos partidos y quiere que sea un regular en Rakuzan? -me detuve y gire hacia el celular.- ese lugar está lleno de mounstros, yo no lleg-

 _-que fue lo que me prometiste Kouki._ -me interrumpió con una voz de ultratumba. Suspire profundo ante eso.- _que me prometiste luego de la copa de invierno?_

-te prometí que sería más fuerte, lo suficiente para vencerte. Sin embargo Seiko, estaremos en el mismo equipo, no podré jugar contra ti.

 _-para que existen los one vs one? Podemos hacerlo cuando queramos. A menos que…_

-no mentí! -grite molesto, sabiendo que seguiría en su oración.- mejorare, ya lo vas a ver. Seré muy fuerte y seré tu razón para continuar jugando! No te decepcionare!

 _-estaré esperando por ese momento Kouki…_ -sé que del otro lado, ella está sonriendo.- _recuerda que no he abandonado el básquet aun por ti._ -y me corto. Suspire otra vez, desordenándome los cabellos. Por supuesto que recuerdo mi promesa. La que hice hace un poco más de un mes…

* * *

Habíamos ganado la Winter Cup gracias al pase de Kuroko y el alley-op de Kagami, y por alguna razón, yo no estaba del todo feliz.

Y sé porque estaba asi…

Es porque le ganamos a ella. A Akashi Seiko. A mi prima…

Descubrir eso a mitades del campeonato no fue sencillo para mi estado mental. Lo supe cuando estuvimos en Kyoto, con mis padres y mi hermano, visitando a mi abuelo. Familiar cuya existencia me entere la noche anterior al viaje, resulta que el abuelito corto toda comunicación con mi madre cuando esta se casó con mi padre.

También supe que el apellido de mi madre era Akashi. Por un momento quise creer que era coincidencia, pero ella se encargó de destruir mis esperanzas diciéndome que su hermano mayor se llamaba Masaomi, y tenía una hija que rondaba mi edad que se llamaba Seiko… sinceramente, casi sufrí un infarto. Y ni hablar cuando nuestro abuelo menciono la frase "mudarse para estar conmigo antes de que muera".

Debo decir que ame a mi madre con toda mi alma en el momento en el que dijo:

-lo pensare, en Tokio tenemos una vida ya hecha con Ryuzou y los chicos, y te seré sincera, no creo que vaya a arrebatarle la tranquilidad del hogar a mis niños por tus caprichos viejo.

-pero, Manami…

-eso lo hubieras pensado hace veinte años padre. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que volver. Onisan, salúdame a mi sobrina…

A las dos semanas de aquel "reencuentro emotivo" tuvimos que volver a viajar para una "reunión familiar". Que ni se diga que estuve temblando en todo momento, desde que entramos en la estancia de los Akashi, hasta que salimos. Y no, tampoco sirvió que Seiko se haya comportado de manera tranquila frente a nosotros, como si fuera una adolescente más.

Bueno, que mi madre la estrujara contra sí y le apretara las mejillas varias veces diciendo que era la fotocopia de Shiori-san en cuanto la vio quizás ayudo un poco con ese comportamiento.

Si soy honesto, pensé que me quedaba sin madre, sin embargo lo único que hizo Seiko fue sorprenderse y sonrojarse un poco para luego saludarnos correctamente mientras mi madre retaba a su hermano por la seriedad de su hija. ¿Un poco suicida no creen?

Los encuentros fueron en aumento y conocía cada vez más a la pelirroja, hasta que deje de temerle. Aun asi, en la final no pude evitar temblar porque Seiko en casa es muy distinta a Seiko en la cancha. Allí, ella era mucha más intimidante y su aura autoritaria era más grande.

De todas maneras, ver que Seiko había vuelto a ser verdaderamente ella, me puso contento, pero eso cambio cuando note que luchaba por no soltar ninguna lagrima luego de su derrota. Vi que ella hablo con el entrenador y se excusó con sus compañeros para salir de la cancha.

Me disculpe con la entrenadora y me fui tras ella. Por suerte, aún no había salido del estadio. La seguí por las calles de Tokio sin poder percatarme del cielo nublado, y es entendible, en ese momento lo único que me preocupaba era su bienestar.

Varias cuadras más y se detuvo, camine lentamente hasta quedarme detrás suyo, notando que estábamos en un parque.

-en este parque… -su voz salía rasposa y sus puños estaban cerrados- mamá me enseño a jugar básquet. En este parque, mi padre me felicito por única vez al lograr mi primera canasta. -sentía que pocas gotas comenzaban a caer, pero no me atrevía a interrumpirla.- Aquí, de vez en cuando veníamos con los demás a jugar un poco los días que podía llegar más tarde a casa. En este lugar, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Nijimura, y fue también donde me dijo que le gustaba su compañera de curso… -apreté los puños. Tenía grandes ganas de golpear al ex-capitán de Teikô, mas sabiendo que él debía de estar ahora con mis compañeros festejando.- este, fue el primer lugar que visito Bokushi luego de su nacimiento. Ahora, he vuelto, derrotada, vacía, sola… -se giró y me miro. La lluvia caía con mayor fuerza.

-dime Kouki. ¿Acaso fui tan mala en mi vida pasada? ¿Hice algo imperdonable? ¿Es porque no note la enfermedad de mi madre hasta que estuvo a su límite? Dímelo, porque ya no sé qué pensar… -cualquier que la viera, podría pensar que estaba llorando. Pero yo sé que no lo está haciendo, se está reprimiendo para no mostrar debilidades.

-no creo que se trate de eso Akashi-san…

-entonces qué?! -me interrumpió- karma? Balance entre felicidad y sufrimiento? Porque si es asi, déjame decirte que la balanza esta desigual…

-detente! -le grite.- a veces, es solo mala suerte… no siempre gan-

-no me refiero a eso! -me grito- no lo entiendes!… no tengo nada. Nunca tuve nada… -la tristeza rebosaba en sus ojos. Jamás me espere verla asi de vulnerable, y jamás espere, que me doliera a mí.

-Akashi-san…

-lo que la vida te da, te lo quita… -murmuro, y no la comprendí, hasta que dejo salir una risa dolorosa- aunque deberíamos arreglarlo y decir, lo que el básquet te da, te lo quita… me dio amigos, alegría, satisfacción, libertad y diversión… y luego me lo arrebato todo. Se suponía que yo no podía perder. Hasta hoy la victoria fue lo único que siempre me acompaño Kouki. Era lo único que siempre me perteneció. -de un momento a otro, sentí que su mirada se apagaba, que perdía algo importante- ya lo decidí. Voy a dejar de jugar… -susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara.

-NO PUEDES! -grite en cuanto caí en sus palabras. Deje mi bolso en el suelo de manera brusca, llamando su atención- no puedes hacerlo Sei… -es verdad, esa fue la primera vez que la llame por su nombre- amas el básquet, no-

-cómo puedo seguir amando algo que me arrebato prácticamente todo! -volvió a levantarme la voz, agradezco que seamos los únicos en el lugar- Kouki, lo único en lo que perdí es en este deporte, no puedo permitirme otra derrota, no hay forma de q-

-eso mismo hace que valga la pena! No puedo explicarlo bien como Kuroko o Kagami, o incluso los senpais, lo que sí puedo decirte es que todos buscan siempre la victoria, eso es cierto. Pero si pierdes, te sentirás impotente, un fracaso, pero el amor al deporte te hará volver a intentarlo, y cuando mejores, cuando ganes, ya no será una victoria vacía Sei… -

-no puedo Kouki, lo siento… -me murmuro con la cabeza agachada- lo único que siento ahora, es odio… no creo ser capaz de-

-dame un consejo.

-qué?

-dime en que puedo mejorar. La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, seré tan fuerte que hare que te esfuerces y disfrutes jugar… -desde cuando soy tan decidido y salen cosas bonitas de mi boca? No me pregunten, porque no lo sé.

-por qué?

-amo el básquet, es verdad, inicie este año, pero quiero seguir jugando, y nada me hará más feliz que enfrentarme a ti. No quiero que lo abandones, asi que me convertiré en tu razón para continuar jugando, mejorare y te lo demostrare personalmente…

-cuál es tu razón de hacer eso Kouki?

-somos familia Sei. Es la primera vez que te veo asi, y simplemente decido que quiero que sea la última. No es bueno ese vacío que veo en tus ojos, me duele, y no quiero eso. Te quiero transmitiendo felicidad… otra razón, no tengo… y para que seas feliz, simplemente debes dejar de estar triste… -puedo verlo y sentirlo, las lágrimas quieren volver a salir, pero ella no quiere permitirlo.

-pero si lloro, yo…

-te desahogaras y dejaras de estar triste… vamos Sei, que no hay nadie y no diré nada. Luego de esto, estoy seguro que serás indestructible… -segundos después, ella se tapó la cara y callo de rodillas. Inconscientemente me arrodille y la abrace.

A pesar de que lo que caía ya no era lluvia, sino una tormenta, su llanto se escuchaba claro y me partía el alma. Lo único que podía hacer era atraerla más a mí. Le susurre mil cosas idiotas que le hacía entrecortarse para soltar una pequeña risa.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que Seiko dejo de llorar, pero sé que fue más de una hora. Cuando se separó de mí, le dije:

-bueno, mas mojados no se puede estar ¿no crees? -pensé que me lanzaría una tijera por la mala broma, pero solo se rio.

Luego de ese evento, mi crédito debía ser repuesto semanalmente porque todos los días hablamos antes de dormir. En las vacaciones, fuimos a pasarlas en Kyoto y mi madre dio la noticia de que finalmente, nos mudaríamos…

Debo decir que ni bien Seiko lo supo, me consiguió una beca en Rakuzan y mi tio una en la universidad para mi hermano.

* * *

Suspire y tome el celular guardándolo en mi bolsillo. No faltaba mucho para que terminara, sin embargo, Nijimura-san entro al gimnasio, sorprendiéndome.

-Furihata… -su voz sonaba seria e imponente. Comencé a temblar inconscientemente.

-si Nijimura-san?

-puedo pedirte un favor? -me pregunto, mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada dura.- pero que quede en nosotros…

-ah, claro. En que puedo ayudarlo?

-es sobre Akashi. -mi cuerpo se tensó.- mira, se por Kuroko del miedo que le tienes, aun asi, quiero que te conviertas en su apoyo. -eh? Ya no lo entiendo- puede que para ti, Akashi sea una persona que no necesita a nadie, pero, por dentro sufre, y yo ya no quiero eso. Ella merece que alguien se quede a su lado. Alguien con quien pueda contar siempre y jamás la lastime… -sus ojos, brillan con amor, y a la vez se nota la tristeza.- por favor Furihata, date la oportunidad de conocerla y se su pilar. -está hablando en serio, eso cualquiera lo podría notar. Pero algo me dice, que a pesar de estar pidiéndome eso, él quiere ese lugar. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Nijimura-san, por qué decidió a última hora no ir a Rakuzan? -mi pregunto lo sorprendió.

-por varios motivos -oh por las mortales comidas de la entrenadora! Al fin veo la famosa mueca de pato que Sei me contaba.

-de acuerdo, hare lo que pueda… -levante los brazos en son de paz, no quería molestarlo.- sin embargo, no prometo nada… -respondí, el asintió y se fue, dejándome solo, de ultima que después de su petición me hubiese ayudado… mah, no logro nada sin hacer nada aun…

En la noche me comunique con Sei, contándole la inesperada charla con su primer amor -que por cierto aun no supero, pero no hablare de ello- y mis deducciones. Aunque lo que recibí fue una carcajada de su parte diciéndome que digo buenas bromas…

* * *

El tiempo paso, y yo ya estoy en segundo año en Rakuzan. Gracias a Amaterasu-sama que me toco en el mismo curso que Seiko, que por cierto el primer día fue una locura. Por suerte hice buenos amigos, a pesar de que con quienes me llevara mejor sean los reyes sin corona, y mi básquet mejoro hasta el punto de que soy un regular en los partidos.

Mi relación con los reyes es bastante chistosa. Si Mibuchi-senpai no me saca los fines de semana para llevarme al centro comercial (del cual Sei suele salvarme siempre), Hayama-senpai me lleva al parque y andamos en patineta mientras me pide ayuda porque sus locos intentos para conquistar a Miyaji-san no funcionan o Nebuya-senpai trata de arrastrarme a todos los restaurantes, con la excusa de que debo aumentar mi musculatura.

Ah! Olvide mencionarlo, Rakuzan gano nuevamente la Inter-High, y ahora vamos por la revancha de la Winter Cup, y debo admitir que me siento extraño de saber que me enfrentare contra Seirin en algún momento…

-ahh…

-que sucede Kouki? -me pregunto Sei a mi lado, las clases terminaron por hoy y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

-es que, no notas como nos miran? -me fije en los demás, desde que hemos llegado a la escuela he notado que nos observan con cautela.

-es obvio porque lo hacen, supongo que son del club… -la mire y no entendí.

-Sei, me iluminas? Porque no se de lo que hablas… -coloque mis manos en los bolsillos.

-simple, del "club de fans del FuriAka"… -FuriAka? Me detuve casi a la entrada del gimnasio y ella siguió caminando.

-FuriAka? -expuse en voz alta.

-asi es, supuestamente son todos aquellos que apoyan "nuestra relación"-

-EHHHHHHHHH? RELACIÓN!?

-Kouki por favor, no grites… -giro a verme a penas, aumente mi paso y me quede a su lado.

-p-p-pero cómo es posible? Por qué permitiste que lo hicieran?

-Kouki, los estudiantes que participan del club, pertenecían anteriormente al "club de regreso a casa"… prefiero mantenerlos a todos en un club que andando por cualquier lado de la ciudad. Además… -entramos al gimnasio- allí tienes al presidente y fundador… -me dijo señalando a…

-MIBUCHI-SENPAI?!

-oh, qué sucede Kou-chan? -el pelinegro me miro.

-se enteró de la existencia de tus locuras Reo… -contesto mi prima caminando directo al entrenador.

-ara~ pero Kou-chan no te agrada?

-ni un poco… -conteste colocando los brazos como X.

-ahh~ es que no quieres compartir a Sei-chan con los demás? -hizo un puchero que no le quedo para nada bien.

-no se trata de eso…

-entonces qué?

-es que…

-muy bien todos, iniciaremos con un nuevo menú de entrenamiento esta semana, rápido a calentar! -el grito de Seiko me interrumpió y fui a acatar las órdenes, a fin de cuenta, es la Emperatriz y nadie la contradice.

Los días después me vi sorprendido ante las preguntas de mis compañeros sobre si la relación existe, a lo que negaba y Sei solo sonreía divertida ante la situación. Creo que no le interesa que mi vida amorosa se vea destruida…

-por supuesto que me preocupa Kouki… -me dijo unas semanas después donde la enfrente de regreso a casa.- es solo que los quiero ocupados en algo que en pasear… y debes admitir que es divertido ver como sacan cada conjetura y se esfuerzan en encontrarnos haciendo algo "romántico"… -sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa divertida. Para mi mala suerte, tiene razón. Mibuchi-senpai siempre ofrecía recompensa para aquel que le llevara "material exclusivo"…

-aun asi…

-no me digas, estas molesto con que no haga nada porque… te gusta alguien? -en ese momento tuve miedo de ella. Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad- quien es Kouki?

-deberías saberlo, tu eres la absoluta aquí… -bufe molesto.

-sabes que no uso mi Ojo para esa clase de cosas… -rodo sus ojos mientras abríamos los portones de mi casa. Sobre eso, cuando mis antiguos compañeros me preguntaron donde viviría, no les comente que se trataba de una mansión… lo cierto es que me costó adaptarme a una casa tan grande. Hasta tenia piscina! Donde Sei se dedicaba a darme un entrenamiento espartano por cierto…

-tadaima! -grite cuando entramos a casa, hoy Seiko cenaría con nosotros como parte del trato familiar, hecho por mi madre. El cual decía muchas cosas que no quiero mencionar, y una de ellas era que todos los viernes por la noche toda la familia se reuniría en alguna de las dos casas, hoy le tocaba a la nuestra.

-Okaeri Kou-kun, Sei-chan -saludo mi madre desde la cocina, más bien, grito.- como les fue hoy? -pregunto cuando entramos en la cocina.

-nos fue bien Manami-san. -respondió Sei por mí- sin embargo, hay algo que Kouki no me quiere decir, que es muy importante -maldita! Sacar ese tema frente a mi madre es trampa!

-oh, de que se trata Kou-kun… -los ojos de mi madre brillaban de infinita curiosidad, ahora me siento más intimidado por ella que por Seiko.

-de nada importante.

-le gusta una chica de Rakuzan y no me quiere decir quién.

-Sei!

-en serio Seiko? Qué bien, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que Kou se quedó trabado en el pasado… -mi hermano hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. Era parecido a mí, solo que el desgraciado era más alto.

-asi es Kouen-san.

-que te digo que cambies el -san por el -ni, suena mejor si sale de tu boca que por la de este tonto… -me apunto y ya sentía una vena brotar en mi cabeza.

-Kouki, te das cuenta de que están tratando de hacerte enojar para que digas quien es… -comento mi madre. Bufe molesto.

-si lo no dices, tendré que adivinar… -y lo dice como si estuviera dando una sentencia de muerte, no si solo a mí me ocurre esto. Iba a responder pero nuestros celulares vibraron al mismo tiempo. Sei sonrió expectante y yo resople.

-que habrán puesto ahora… -hasta mi madre sacaba con diversión su celular, y es que, todos en la familia saben de los rumores y se divierten con ello.

 _ **Mibuchi Reo ha publicado en "Que levante la mano quien shippea el FuriAka" hace unos segundos. –con Hayama Kousuka, Nebuya Eikichi y 15 personas más.**_

 _ **Nomino a Furihata Kouki a vice-capitán 20XX ¡es el único que controla a Sei-chan! Gracias a nuestra manager Hoshino Kaguya por las fotos.**_

 _ **A 200 personas les gusta esto.**_

 _ **5 personas lo han compartido.**_

Debajo se podían ver varias fotos en las que Sei y yo estamos discutiendo, yo más bien diría negociando porque ella quería hacer más duro el entrenamiento y yo logre hacerla desistir de la idea…

-por qué Hoshino-san?! -exclame, olvidando por completo de quienes me acompañaban.

-no me digas, te gusta Kaguya? -me sonroje por completo al verme descubierto- sí, te gusta Kaguya…

-auch… -escuche a mi hermano decir- debe ser duro que la chica que te gusta quiera verte con otra persona… eso no sería ni la friend-zone… mi pésame para ti hermanito…

-muérete nisan…

-ni hablar, te ayudare Kouki, veras como Kaguya estará contigo. -podía jurar que quien hablaba era Bokushi.

-no gracias, no quiero que este conmigo solo porque la obligaste.

-dije que iba a ayudarte, no a obligarla Kouki… -ahora, parecía que Oreshi volvió. Por favor detente, no estoy para estos ruedos Sei…

-aun asi, no gracias.

-oh, miren, llego a los 300 me gusta…

-demonios, que eso es casi la mitad de Rakuzan…

-está bien Kouki… hablare con Reo para que dejen de "shippearnos" y le diremos la verdad… -la felicidad comenzaba a emanar de mi- en dos semanas…

-por qué en tanto tiempo? -pregunte con mis esperanzas rotas.

-por qué en tres semanas son las vacaciones, por lo tanto el Club de Fans del FuriAka ya no volverá… -moví la cabeza, tenía sentido lo que Sei decía, supongo que en dos semanas terminara todo…

Claro, con lo que no contaba era que a la semana Seiko me diría para ir a Tokio con ella ya que tenía que hablar con Kuroko y el resto de los milagros, y mientras ella hacia eso, yo podía juntarme con los miembros de Seirin. Claramente acepte la oferta y a avise a mi ex-equipo, ellos se mostraron bastantes contentos y pusieron de punto de reunión la misma cancha que la de la generación de los milagros, asi Kuroko no se perdía de ninguna de las dos. Por lo que al día siguiente nos encontrábamos subiendo al tren para ir a Tokio.

-¿estás bien? -pregunte cuando bajamos de la estación.

-a que te refieres? -me dijo con una mirada fría. Suspire profundo y me rasque la cabeza.

-vamos que a mí no me engañas, hace más de medio año que no te comunicas con él. -conteste, un poco molesto, por qué hoy me vengo a enterar que Sei no entabla conversación alguna con Nijimura-san desde la vez que se vieron a mitades de la Copa de Invierno.

-eso es algo sin importancia, asi que cállate y vamos… -dijo colgándose de uno de mis brazos. Para nuestra suerte, la cancha no quedaba demasiado lejos asi que solo tardamos quince minutos, en los cuales ella me había soltado para no dar explicaciones.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos, se nos presentó un panorama bastante inesperado.

-Furi maldito, que guardado te lo tenías! -Fukuda y Kawahara saltaron sobre mí.

-todos le dicen chihuahua pero es peor que un león…

-felicidades Akashichi!

-me alegro por ti Akashi-san… -Kuroko-san y Kise-san se habían acercado hasta ella, mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de mis amigos.

-Tetsuka, Ryota, de que hablan?

-de que tú y Furihata están saliendo juntos… -Nijimura-san se acercó, tratando de simular su molestia. Nos miramos con Sei y nos apuntamos varias veces, para soltarnos a reír a carcajadas. Bueno, yo lo hacía, lo de Seiko era más bien una risa disimulada.

-esa fue muy buena. -comento Sei, ante la cara confundida de todos- Tetsuka, de donde sacaron que Kouki y yo somos pareja? -todos miraron a Kiyoshi-senpai.

-es que Mibuchi lo público… -nuestras sonrisas se desvanecieron.

-no que era un grupo cerrado? -pregunte mirando a mi prima.

-se suponía Kouki.

-Kiyoshi-senpai, donde vio eso?

-es obvio Kouki, solamente en "Que levante la mano quien shippea el FuriAka"

-Sei, eso lo sé, quería saber si era en Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram o en el Wasapp.

-donde Teppei-san?

-en Facebook… -eso nos extrañó, por lo general nuestros celulares vibraban cada vez que subían algo allí, a menos que…

 _ **Mibuchi Reo ha cambiado a "Que levante la mano quien shippea el FuriAka" de grupo cerrado a grupo abierto hace seis horas.**_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo público hace seis horas en "Que levante la mano quien shippea el FuriAka"**_

 _ **Kyaaaa! Mírenlos, se dirigen a Tokio a tener una cita! Aguante el FuriAka! Y porque estoy de buen humor, les dejo estas bellezas! Ya no hay necesidad de escondernos como fans!**_

Debajo había dos fotos. La primera la sacaron cuando íbamos al subte y la segunda cuando subíamos al tren. No sabía que nos estaban siguiendo.

 **A 600 personas les gusta esto.**

 **50 comentarios.**

 **30 personas lo han compartido.**

-maldita sea! No me digas que todo Rakuzan le puso Me Gusta! -exclame.

-asi parece Kouki… -mire a Sei y esta destilaba un aura bastante peligrosa.- voy a matar a Reo.

-Sei, tranquilízate -puse mis manos en sus hombros y la mire fijamente, con la vista de todos nuestros acompañantes en nosotros- aun necesitamos a Mibuchi-senpai para la Winter Cup asi que… ¡no lo mates! -comencé a zarandearla por los hombros ante la cara de terror de los demás.

-Ko… u… ki… ¡ya Kouki! ¡Ya suéltame! -le tomo las manos y me las aparto de sus hombros.

-ya Sei, no había necesidad de gritar… -reste importancia y pude ver que su ojo izquierdo tuvo un pequeño destello dorado, asi que hice lo más sensato…

Salí a correr.

-vuelve aquí Kouki! -grito y comenzo a perseguirme. La cara de los demás era un poema, y los entiendo, yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que la Oh-Gran-Akashi-Seiko se comportó infantilmente. Pero que puedo decir, cuando es familia, te comportas de todo menos correctamente, y eso es algo que hasta en ella fluye… o es la mala influencia de mi hermano. Una de dos…

Creo que… vamos veinte vueltas? No sé, el punto, es que estoy comenzando a cansarme y maldigo a Sei por traer zapatillas pensando que los demás podrían querer jugar, porque me está alcanzando…

Ni modo, para la trigésima vuelta me detuve frente a los demás a tomar un poco de aire. Grave error.

-demonios! Kouki sal de ahí! -escuche a Sei gritarme, segundos después, sentí que un cuerpo chocaba contra mí y me enviaba al suelo.

¡TUC!

-Akashichi!/Akashi!/Akashi-san!/Aka-chin!/Furihata!/Furi!/Furihata-kun! -gritaron los demás y corrieron a nosotros. Quienes trataron de ayudarme fueron mis viejos compañeros y a Sei la ayudo la GoM.

-la cervical! -grite al sentir un pinchazo en la columna, sin embargo, el dolor paso cuando oi la cantarina carcajada de mi prima, que seguía al lado mío, con los milagros intentando levantarla.

-eres un imbécil! -me dijo entre risas. Ah~ que bueno es saber que soy el único que le ha provocado carcajadas.

-aun asi me quieres… -le replique mientras Fukuda me ayudaba a sentarme y su risa se hacía más audible.

-en serio, no nos tragamos el cuento de que no son pareja… -la voz de Aomine-san hizo que ella se detuviera y se volviera una sonrisa burlona.

-Dai-chan! Eso no se dice! -Momoi-san reprendió a su amigo.

-no te preocupes Satsuki. Kouki, que dices, revelamos el gran secreto o los dejamos con la intriga?

-haz lo que quieras… -respondí- pero, recuerda mi situación…

-es verdad, bueno… a destruir ilusiones Kouki, es una pena, fueron unos meses bastantes divertidos… -

-para ti… -replique.

-no seas tímido, tú también lo disfrutaste… -ahora miro a Kise- Ryota, pude notar que llevas una cámara…

-eh? Si Akashichi, por qué?

-dos cosas. Primero: llegas a subir la persecución a internet y Yukino-san será viuda antes de tiempo. -el rostro del rubio palideció- y segundo: necesito que nos grabes, este mensaje también será para ustedes…

-c-c-claro Akashichi, enseguida… -Sei se sentó en el suelo al lado mío. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella me hizo reír.

-vas a disfrutar esto verdad…

-pagaría por ver los comentarios y lo que va a pasar el lunes…

-y por qué-

-NO voy a usar mi ojo para eso…

-está bien, me rindo… -levante los brazos en son de paz y me acerque a su oído- a las tres en punto, no he dejado de sentir deseos asesinos a mi persona. Esto es tu culpa… -le susurre, es verdad, desde que llegamos, sentí que Nijimura-san me quiere matar. Sei se separó de mí y coloco su mano en mi frente.

-mmm, no tienes fiebre… seguro que estas bien Kouki? Ese golpe te habrá hecho mal… Me reconoces? Cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de dos? -rodé los ojos ante su incredulidad.

-sabes, por lo general, la pregunta seria, cuanto es dos más dos… y la raíz cuadrada de dos es un numero irracional… -los demás veían nuestro intercambio estupefactos.

-Akashichi, ya podemos empezar… -comento el as de Kaijo. Seiko volvió a sonreír con burla.

-listo Kouki?

-listo Sei…

* * *

Se finito! (o como se diga), el próximo sábado dejare el ultimo capítulo de esta trilogía (si el clima, el internet y mi sacrosanta madre me dejan…)

Una aclaración, no la deje arriba porque sería spoiler ;p, Nijimura le dijo aquello a Furi porque, él cree que hay algo más, pero como se supone que todos creen que Furi le tiene miedo a Akashi decidió fingir que el también cree eso…

Sin más, jane!


	3. Topico: Romance

_Holaaaaaa!_

 _Aquí vengo con el final de este tree-shot, no pude subir la semana pasada por problemas con el clima ¬¬ jaja._

 _Ya saben lo demás, este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no basket…_

 **Advetencias:**

 _Las menciones de Genderbender son de parte de:_

 _-Akashi (Akashi Seiko)_

 _-Hayama (Hayama Kousuka)_

 _-Kuroko (Kuroko Tetsuka)_

 _Y las pairing mencionadas son:_

 _Kagakuro_

 _MiyaHaya leve_

 _Y FuriAka (aunque esto solo lo cree Rakuzan y otros pocos XD)_

 _Akashi actuando infantilmente._

 _También habrá un Reo Mibuchi con tendencias suicidas en sus actos y un cuerpo estudiantil de Rakuzan para nada serio. Y OC de parte de los personajes._

 _La canción mencionada es Invincible de Adelitas Way_

 _Los personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Las únicas que me pertenecen son Hoshino Kaguya y Sarugaki Naomi._

* * *

 _Akashi debe tomar una decisión que puede marcar el inicio o el fin de la era Nijimura en su vida. Y sabe que Kouki la apoyara con todo su chihuahua ser… mientras que Reo se llevara la decepción de su vida. Tercera parte del tree-shot NijixFem!Aka. FurixOC. Insinuación FurixFem!Aka. Mención de otras parejas y Genderbender. OC de parte de los personajes._

 _Tópico: Romance._

 _Narradora: Akashi Seiko._

* * *

-listo Kouki?

-listo Sei… -me respondió con una sonrisa decidida. La cual, estoy segura, sorprende a Seirin, y es que, ellos me dieron un chihuahua miedoso y tímido, y yo lo convertí en un bulldog digno de ser la mano derecha de un león.

En ese momento Ryota nos hizo señales de que había empezado a grabar y comenzamos.

-este mensaje es exclusivo para aquellos que pertenecen al club de fans del FuriAka, es decir nosotros… -me señale a mí y luego a Kouki.

-tenemos algo muy importante que informarles, y estamos seguros, los entristecerá… -mi primo cerró los ojos con pena fingida.

-verán chicos, su locura del FuriAka nos fue bastante entretenido, por esa razón los dejamos ser, sin embargo, hoy tendrá que llegar a su fin…

-y para ello, aclararemos un par de cosas… la primera: no estamos en una cita…

-es una reunión con los miembros de la generación de los milagros y Seirin, Ryota por favor, muéstralos a todos -hizo caso a mis palabras y dio una vuelta completa mostrando a todos los presentes hoy, incluso dio un saludo chillando.

-y la segunda, la más importante de todas…

-es que la relación que compartimos con Seiko es… -arrastro sus palabas y me miro.

-primos… -dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-EHHH?! -la sorpresa de los que estaban aquí fue notoria.

-así es, verán, mi madre es la hermana del padre de Seiko… y si están gritando viendo esto, sepan que los entiendo. Yo también grite cuando me entere… es más casi me da un infarto.

-eso no lo sabía… tan malo fue saberlo Kouki? -me gire a él con un ceja alzada, él se rasco la cabeza y se rio.

-lo siento Sei, en ese momento eras la persona que más lejos quería tener… -el ambiente a nuestro alrededor se tensó, deduzco que es porque piensan que voy a matarlo.

-aprecio la sinceridad. -en cambio, sonreí- para la próxima vez, recuérdame castigarte con sesenta vueltas a la piscina.

-SEI!

-como sea… comprenderán que los dejamos continuar con esta locura, porque era algo que solo pertenecía a Rakuzan, pero las cosas cambiaron hoy al momento de saber que hasta los de Seirin sabían de su juego… y hay otro motivo… -dije.

-lo hay? -Kouki me miro extrañado sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-así es… -lo mire y luego volví hacia la cámara- a Kouki le gusta una chica de Rakuzan que tiene nuestra edad, y con esto, él no puede hacer avances…

-Sei traidora… -se colocó en posición fetal contra la salida de la cancha.

-Kouki, ese fue el principal motivo por el que me has estado rogando que acabemos la diversión…

-en ese caso… -vi que se paró y se dio la vuelta, Ryota lo estaba grabando a él y yo sentí que algo no iría bien, por lo que me puse en alerta- hay otra razón por la cual quise que se terminara…

-y esa es…? -le di pie a continuar, a pesar de predecir que me arrepentiría de ello. Kouki lucia muy sereno, lo cual me extraño.

-pues, la otra razón es… -vi que tomo aire, demasiado extraño- que a Seiko le gusta un chico que va en Seirin, es mayor, tiene cabello negro y fue su ex-capitán! Wahhhhhhhhhhh! -uso su habilidad de hablar rápido, luego de eso salió a correr, cerré los puños y me levante de un solo salto.

-Maldito chihuahua! -mire a Ryota y el tembló- pues a Kouki le gusta nuestra manager! -después de eso salí a correr tras el sin siquiera mirar ni una vez a Nijimura. Tanto tiempo sin decir nada para ocultar la verdad, y Kouki va y la lanza como si nada… lo destruiré con el entrenamiento. -regresa!

Lo seguí por varias calles de Tokio, es más, podría jurar que las personas se quedaban viéndonos extrañadas. En eso recibí una llamada y maldije, saque el celular y lo desbloque para contestar sin siquiera mirar ni detenerme, no podía perder de vista a Kouki, quien me llevaba media cuadra de ventaja.

-Akashi-san? -reconocí el tono de Kuroko.

-que quieres Tetsuka? -pregunte, doblando una esquina.

-está corriendo?

-asi es, que es lo quieres?

-esto, Kise-kun pregunta si subimos el video…

-para eso lo hicimos Tetsuka.

-sí, pero…

-súbanlo, ahora estoy ocupada… -otra vuelta a la esquina.

-lo entiendo, pero…

-si lo entiendes entonces me despido. Dile que ponga lo que quiera… -corte con la llamada, sinceramente, ahora que me fijo donde estoy, estamos entrando al antiguo barrio de Kouki. Oh, va a refugiarse en su vieja casa… que predecible. Entonces tomare un camino más sencillo.

Corrí una calle más, desde esta, la casa de los Furihata era más accesible, y puedo jurar que Kouki no lo tomo para poder despistarme.

Respire varias veces, hasta que mi celular volvió a vibrar. Molesta lo tome y desacelere el paso hasta llegar a la casa de dos pisos, me metí tras el portón abierto y decidí esperarlo ahí.

-Tetsuka, ya te dije que…

 _-no soy Kuroko…_ -la voz del otro lado me dejo, literalmente congelada, justo en el momento en el que Kouki entro a la casa y se detuvo al verme pálida.

-Nijimura-san… -sus ojos se abrieron grande.

 _-lo que dijo Furihata, es lo que creo que es…_

-con toda sinceridad Nijimura-san, no sé qué es lo que cree. -vi que mi primo busco en sus bolsillos y se acercó a mí, haciéndome extrañas señas, las cuales apenas comprendí.

- _no te hagas la desentendida. Sabes bien a lo que…_ -mientras él hablaba, Kouki me hizo bajar el celular y coloco una pequeña bolsa.

-WAHHHHHHHH! SEI! -grito a propósito y me miro dando paso a que respondiera.

-maldito, regresa aquí! -Kouki hizo ruidos con la bolsa y cortó la llamada. Ambos dejamos salir un suspiro profundo. Diablos, cada día que permanezco con este idiota o con Kouen se me pega más sus locuras.

-esto es tu culpa… -acuse.

-lo sé… -me respondió- pero eso paso porque tú me descubriste en primer lugar. -hizo un puchero que me hizo sonreír.

-hay casi cien chicas de nuestra edad en Rakuzan Kouki. -dije al recordar las planillas de las divisiones- no iban a saber que se trataba de Kaguya -le respondí mientras abríamos la puerta de la casa y entrabamos.

-lo siento sí, no pensé en ese momento. -dijo dejándose caer al sillón mientras yo prendía las luces- supongo que tendremos que cancelar las reuniones verdad?

-tú qué crees? -respondí. En ese momento mi celular vibro, y como bien dicen: la tercera es la vencida, esta vez sí mire quien era, encontrándome con que Reo me llamaba. Solté un suspiro y conteste.

-que qui-

 _-SEI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN! QUE CRUEL! POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE KOU-CHAN ERA TU PRIMO!_ -grito, y debí alejar el celular de mí.- _SABES LO AVERGONZADO QUE ME SIENTO AHORA? CON QUE CARA VERE A LOS DEMAS?!_

-primero que nada Reo… no grites… -dije, colocando en altavoz, para que Kouki también escuchara, mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente al de él.

 _-pero…_

-pero nada, simplemente no vimos necesidad de que lo supieran.

 _-sí, pero engañaron a toda el alumnado. Tienes idea de cómo nos afectó esto? Teníamos planeado hacer el festival con temática FuriAka!_ -su respuesta hizo que Kouki riera apenado y yo volviera a suspirar.- _Kou-chan aún está vivo?_

-pues si Mibuchi-senpai, por qué pregunta?

 _-es que, al terminar el video, todos pensaron que no sobrevivirías. Por cierto, Kagu-chan sigue roja…_ -nos miramos con Kouki imaginándonos lo peor.

-Reo… que hay al final del video? -pregunte seria, aunque por dentro los nervios me carcomen, cosa extraña debo admitir.

 _-pues, que saliste corriendo tras Kou-chan… y unas escenas más, pero lo importante fue eso…_

-eso significa que…

 _-por cierto Sei-chan, jamás me imagine que gustaras de tu ex-capitán…_

-oh mi dios…-susurre y vi como Kouki se apresuraba a encontrar el video. Su rostro palideció como nunca antes, rápidamente me mostro varios de los comentarios.

 _ **Kise Ryota ha subido un nuevo video –con Kuroko Tetsuka, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, y treinta personas más.**_

 _ **OSUU~ vengo aquí a compartí algo importante con ustedes… aquí les dejo este videíto recién hecho…**_

 _ **Han compartido 145 personas.**_

 _ **Mikaguchi Sayaka: no puedo creerlo O.O la seitokaicho (presidente del consejo estudiantil) está enamorada de su viejo compañero.**_

 _ **Higuchi Byakuya: no bromeen! A Furihata le gusta Hoshino del club de básquet!**_

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro: … realmente no quería estar en este grupo. Sin embargo, ahora vale la pena.**_

 _ **Sajino Akira: pobre Furi, de esa no creo que sobreviva.**_

 _ **Hamakaze Junko: tienes razón, el equipo de Rakuzan se queda sin un miembro hoy.**_

 _ **Hayama Kousuka: te extrañaremos chihuahua-chan.**_

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi: GRHHHHHHHHHH~**_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo: ni siquiera en los comentarios puedes dejar de ser asqueroso? Por otro lado, realmente lo siento por Kou-chan.**_

 _ **Kayano Minami: mi pésame a Furihata-kun, de esa no sobrevive.**_

 _ **Sarugaki Naomi: soy la única que prestó atención a los segundos después de la persecución?**_

 _ **Fujiwara Kazuya: no. Yo también lo hice.**_

-segundos después de la persecución? -murmure en voz alta.

 _-SEI-CHAN! KOU-CHAN! ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO?!_

-que si Reo…

 _-ah~ ya me estaba preocupando. En fin, vieron los segundos después de la grabación?_

-ehh, no… -respondió Kouki por mí.

 _-deberían verlo. Sobre todo tu Sei-chan_. _Hablamos en un rato._

Y cortó la llamada, me senté al lado de Kouki y reprodujo el video. Todo bien, hasta la parte en que me delato, allí él largo un suspiro y luego chillo al darse cuenta de que yo también lo hundí. Sin embargo ambos quedamos desconcertados ante los ruidos y como el video se cortaba de forma abrupta.

Volvimos a colocar esa parte subiendo por completo el audio del video.

 _-regresa!_

 _¡TAC!_

 _-waaaaa! Nijimura-san! Resista!_

 _-oh por dios Nijimurachi se desmayó! Hay que ayudarlo!_

 _-pero si esta mas rojo que el cabello de Kagami!_

 _-oe!_

Luego de eso, la filmación se cortaba.

-esos eran Kawahara, Kise-san, Aomine-san, y Kagami claramente… -me dijo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio varios segundos cuando vi que el comenzo a escribir un mensaje.

-a quien le escribes? -pregunte apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo.

-a Kuroko-san, es para avisarle que ya no volveremos… -se encogió de hombros- oye, crees…

-no hagas suposiciones Kouki. -le respondí fríamente.

-está bien. Aun así, suceda lo que suceda, y tomes la decisión que tomes, yo estaré ahí y te apoyare. -me sonrió y devolví el gesto. -así que, qué hacemos? Volvemos a casa?-me pregunto mirando al techo.

-qué hora es?

-las once y media.

-almorzaremos y luego tomaremos el tren de las cuatro. -conteste levantándome- donde hay una tienda cerca? -él también se paró y nos dirigimos a la salida.

De allí fuimos hasta una tienda a dos cuadras mientras leíamos todos los comentarios del video y como sentenciaban la muerte de Kouki. Ellos piensan que se lo voy a dejar tan fácil? Jah. Nada es mejor castigo que un entrenamiento espartano en el patio de la casa.

* * *

Luego de volver a casa, Kouen nos enfrentó con un rostro que quería estar serio pero las curvas en sus labios se lo impedían.

-saben, si tengo un secreto muy importante, por nada del mundo se los confió a ustedes, no vaya a ser que en un ataque de cólera lo revelen… -ambos rodamos los ojos y yo mire a Kouki, este me devolvió la mirada extrañado.

-sesenta vueltas a la piscina empezando ahora. -ordene. Kouen rio y Kouki simplemente se fue al patio de su casa farfullando por lo bajo.

-ya decía que estaba muy sano luego de lo que hizo… -se burló, para luego mirarme- tu como estas?

-bien, debería de estar de otra forma? -respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-óyeme, que habré heredado los genes idiotas de los Furihata, menos que Kouki, pero comprendo lo que sucede aquí. Y si dice que es tu ex-capitán, me hago a la idea de que te gusta desde secundaria ¿no?

-…-

-eso no hace más que confirmarlo. -me palmeo la espalda- Kouki no sirve para estos casos, así que, si quieres desembuchar algo, hazlo conmigo Seiko. Y si quieres que le dé una paliza a ese tal Nimuros me avisas…

-es Nijimura.

-como sea… con todo el ruido que hicieron no se escuchó bien su apellido… -se cruzó de brazos.- En fin, ya lo sabes peque… -me guiño un ojo e iba a entrar a su casa cuando se volvió a mí- por cierto, el tío te buscaba… le dije que cuando volvieras te avisaba… descuida yo vigilare a Kouki. Así que ve tranquila.-

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa, expectante a lo que mi padre pudiera querer hablar conmigo.

-tadaima…-dije apenas entrando.

-okaerinasai Seiko-sama. -me saludo una de las sirvientas- su padre la está esperando en su cuarto. -aquello realmente me sorprendió. Que querría mi padre en mi habitación? Subí las escaleras y cuando llegue a mi puerta me detuve, trate de calmarme y tome aire unas cuantas veces. Entre.

Mi padre yacía sentado en mi escritorio mirando las pocas fotos sobre él. Más bien, miraba con añoranza la única fotografía que tengo con mi madre.

-he regresado, padre. -llame su atención. Él giró apenas hacia mí y me dedico una mirada analítica.

-Bienvenida -me respondió- qué tal te fue en Tokio? -por qué pregunta eso? De seguro ya ha de saber sobre el video.

-hubo varios inconvenientes, pero fuera de eso, creo que bien. -conteste con indiferencia. Él se paró y se acercó a mí, deteniéndose frente mío.

-vi el video. -me dijo en un tono que no supe reconocer.

-de verdad? Comprendo. Y bien, está molesto? -fui directo al grano.

-más que molesto, sorprendido. -aquello me descoloco, pero no lo mostré ni un segundo- pensé que lo habías superado.

-eh? Lo sabía? -pregunte confusa. Él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

-Kouki me lo dijo. - v-o-y a m-a-t-a-r-l-o -bueno, en realidad, simplemente me informo que ya no podías con todo. Que lo intentaste, pero no fue suficiente.

-cuando?

-luego de que perdieras el año anterior. -cerré los puños de manera inconsciente.- realmente me sorprendió verlo hablar, a la vez que temblaba. Aun así, no se detuvo y trato de defenderte en todo momento.

-eso, acaso tiene que ver con que aceptaras los tratos de Manami-san? -pregunte.

-así es, luego de ver como Kouki se comportó respecto a ti, además de que Kouen vino al día siguiente con su "hey tío, aflójele las pesas a Seiko-chan, ni yo sería capaz a esta edad con todo lo que ella tiene encima. Debería agradecer que lo máximo que sufrió fue una doble personalidad y no la locura en toda la extensión de la palabra…" y yo, por primera vez me percate del cambio en ti. He querido disculparme sobre ello, pero no encontraba la forma.

-mis lecciones han sido reducidas por eso ¿verdad?

-así es. -A pesar de que se supone que esto debería ser emotivo, la frialdad en nuestros rostros lo hace… irreal…- una de las razones por las que sufriste… fue por ese chico no?

-sí.

-lamento no ayudarte. -imposible. Él? Masaomi Akashi, está disculpándose?- sin embargo Seiko, quiero tratar de mejorar… no creo que sea un cambio rápido, pero lo hare. Así que, dime cuando ya no puedas… voy a entenderlo.

-yo, debo admitir que esto me toma con la guardia baja padre, pero comprendo lo que dice. Y discúlpeme de antemano, si no soy sincera con usted, ya que, me cuesta serlo conmigo misma.

-está bien. Así que, como te encuentras ahora? -me pregunto. Creo que no me creyó cuando le dije que nada sucedió en Tokio.

-bien padre. No hay nada que comentar con respecto a eso. Y lamento haberme comportado infantilmente, tratare de no perder el control de mis emociones nuevamente.

-ah, te refieres a salir tras Kouki? Descuida, hasta yo lo encontré divertido. -sus labios se curvaron apenas.- deberías hacer algo con respecto a ese chico. Tengo el presentimiento de que no debes apartar tus sentimientos fácilmente.

-no lo creo padre. Usted, no sabe la historia completa.

-supongo que tengo la tarde libre para escucharlo. -respondió, en esta ocasión ya no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. Sin embargo, otra vez, mi celular vibro.

-yo…

-descuida, léelo. -con su permiso, saque el aparato del bolsillo y lo mire desconcertada. Número desconocido.

 **De: desconocido.**

 **Para: Akashi.**

 **Asunto: hablar.**

 **Debemos hablar. Cuando vendrás a Tokio nuevamente? N.S.**

Trague saliva. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para mi progenitor.

-es él verdad?

-así es.

-entonces…

-no quiero verlo. -respondí, viéndolo a los ojos- no estoy preparada. No creo poder soportar el rechazo en cuanto lo diga.

-tienes miedo.

-eso creo.

-pasara lo que deba pasar Seiko. Pero si no estás preparada, evádelo.

 **De: Akashi.**

 **Para: Nijimura.**

 **Asunto: hablar.**

 **Re: No lo sé. Hoy era mi último día libre en los próximos dos meses. En las vacaciones tengo el campamento de entrenamiento y debo ir a Hokkaido por negocios con mi padre. Supongo que será luego de la Winter Cup.**

* * *

El comienzo de la última semana antes de las vacaciones fue bastante interesante. Desde que cruzamos los portones de Rakuzan el ambiente lúgubre era notorio. Cada vez que algún estudiante nos veía ponía una expresión triste.

-Naomi. -llame a la tesorera del consejo. Las clases se dictaron con extrañeza, es increíble si quiera pensar que incluso los profesores de este instituto de renombre hayan estado tras la locura estudiantil.

-si seitokaicho? -

-en verdad todos estaban en lo mismo? -ella solo rio.

-pues sí. Si en verdad hubiesen sido pareja, serian como esos clichés de película, pero del cliché que todos aman… usted fría como el hielo, se enamora de un chico normal que fue capaz de detenerla en un partido… -en estos momentos, ya se encontraba explicándomelo con movimientos exagerados e historias de novela- …y el, comparte los mismos sentimientos por usted, pero, su estatus social los separa y…

-suficiente Naomi. No hace falta que escribas una novela.

-pero si fanfics ¿no?… -solo la mire- ok, ya me callo. No shippear FuriAka pero si shippear NijiAka.- la volví a ver, alzando una ceja- que? Seitokaicho, todos están tratando de subirse el ánimo con esa OTP y con el FuriHoshi. En verdad nos destruyeron el corazón con ese video.

-debes estar bromeando.

-no lo hago, es más, Mibuchi-senpai está tratando de crear "el club del NijiAka y FuriHoshi" mire, aquí está la solicitud. -y como ella dijo, allí lo tenía.

-primero: esta solicitud es rechazada. -dije, rompiendo el papel- segundo: en el hipotético caso de que lo permitiera, por qué no simplemente cambiar de nombre al club que ya crearon antes.

-es lo que dije, pero Mibuchi-sempai respondió que no debemos usar el club para shippear una pareja sobre las cenizas de otra que termino. -realmente no sé qué tiene Reo en la cabeza- dijo que debíamos empezar desde cero entregándole todo el amor del mundo a esas OTP´s y ya. Por otra parte, seitokaicho… tiene algún recuerdo lindo con Nijimura-san para el club? -

Es definitivo. Luego de la Winter Cup, matare a Reo.

Con ese pensamiento, salí de la sala de reuniones y me dirigí al gimnasio. Ahora que lo pienso, lo único de lo que se parloteo en los pasillos y en el comedor, fue sobre nuestra familiaridad y que a Kouki le gusta Kaguya. Nadie se ha atrevido a mencionar el tercer tema. Bueno, es mejor así, al parecer, saben lo que les conviene.

-qué rayos? -no pude evitar soltar al ver a todo el equipo de básquet, fuera del gimnasio, mirando hacia dentro de este.

-shhh, no hables fuerte Sei-chan y ven. -Reo me tomo del brazo y me atrajo cerca de la puerta. Desde ahí, pude ver a Kouki y Kaguya hablando. Ambos están nerviosos y sonrojados.

-cuando empezaron? -susurre al pelinegro.

-hace nada, apenas salimos del gimnasio para dejarlos solos.

-e-e-etto, yo Furihata-kun, es cierto lo que dijo la capitana en el video? -los cabellos negros de Kaguya le tapaban los ojos, aun así, se la notaba roja.

-e-e-eh, sí. Es verdad lo que Sei dijo. -vamos Kouki, esta es tu oportunidad. Puedo asegurar que todos tenemos los mismos pensamientos.

-ahí te envió mi buena vibra chihuahua-chan… -susurro Kousuka. Graciosamente, el resto del club comenzó a colocar sus manos en dirección a Kouki.

-ahí te va, para la Genkidama del amor Furi~ -decían en susurros.

-y-y-ya veo…

-entonces, Hoshino-san… cuál es tu respuesta?

-y-y-yo… también me gusta Furihata-kun… -la manera veloz en la que todos se fueron tapando la boca para no gritar de felicidad fue terrorífico, inclusive para mí.- p-pero, no creo que sea justo empezar a salir ahora. -todos, los cuarenta miembros que somos, ladeamos la cabeza sin entender.- la Winter Cup está a la vuelta de la esquina, y todos ustedes están concentrándose y entrenando fuertemente para ello. No sería justo distraerte en estos momentos Furihata-kun… -

-ah, entiendo lo que quieres decir Hoshino-san… sin embargo, estaría bien salir conmigo una vez que hayamos traído la copa a Rakuzan? -el sonrojo en el rostro de Kouki era demasiado.

-claro Kouki-kun… -la sonrisa sonrojada de Kaguya, junto a su respuesta, hizo que prácticamente los demás saltaran de alegría. Yo sonreí, contenta por él. La felicidad en el rostro de mi primo se notaba a kilómetros.

-eso fue hermoso, lo viste Sei-chan, lo viste?! -Reo incluso parecía más contento que los involucrados en esto. Todos nos alejamos un poco del gimnasio para darles privacidad.

-lo vi Reo, lo vi. -sonreí.

-Ahora solo falta tú y tu ex-capi-

-Termina esa frase, y te atravesare con mis tijeras.

-Sei-chan… -mis palabras lo sorprendió- no me digas qu-

-Si existiese una mínima oportunidad, hace tiempo la hubiese tomado Reo. Asi que no te ilusiones, con algo que no sucederá.

-Sei-chan, no crees que eres extremista? Yo pienso que si siente algo por ti. -coloco su mano contra su mentón.

-No lo discutiré Reo.

-Está bien…

* * *

-Estas lista?

-No.

-Ni siquiera has pensado lo que puede suceder?

-No.

-Sei-chan me sorprendes… -el comentario de Reo no me hace sentir muy bien que digamos.

-Reo, concéntrate en tu marca a Sakurai. Estamos en la final, no me gustaría que perdiéramos contra Tōō porque tenías la mente en lo que me pueda suceder luego de este partido.

-pero Sei-chan, no estás ni un poquitito nerviosa?

-Reo, si sigues así, si me pondré nerviosa…

-ok, me callo. Sin embargo… -kami-sama, que la paciencia nunca se me agote…

-que sucede?

-alguien te mira… y es…

-Seiko, dime que sabes que harás al salir de estadio. -Kouki llego para salvarme, y a la vez cansarme.

-sí, se lo que hare Kouki. Matare a Reo y luego ocultare su cadáver, y si sigues de la misma forma, tú tendrás el mismo destino…

-por qué eres tan cruel Sei-chan…

-solo nos preocupamos por ti sabes…

-lo sé, pero si continúan así, harán que por primera vez en mi vida, me acobarde y me den ganas de escapar del estadio ni bien acabe el partido.

-ya nos callamos entonces…

-oi Akashi. -no me pueden dejar en paz verdad?

-sucede algo Daiki? -doy la vuelta y lo enfrento.

-que tal una apuesta? -arqueé una ceja- si yo gano, te declaras a Nijimura, en la cara, a la salida del estadio.

-y si pierdes?

-eso no pasara. Sin embargo, si pierdo, hare lo que quieras…

-aun si eso implica tires todas tus revistas de Mai? -

-tú no te atreverías…

-Daiki, en serio crees que no lo hare? -sonreí, admito que esa conversación me subió el ánimo.

-como quieras. Aceptas?

-claro. -nos dimos las manos para cerrar el trato. Como disfrutare de verlo tirar sus amadas revistas.

* * *

-rebote! Eikichi! -diez segundos, es lo que nos queda de partido.

Nebuya recupera el balón por los pelos y se la pasa a Kousuka, esta driblea con cinco dedos para pasar a través de Wakamatsu, y lo logra. Pasa la pelota a Kouki, pero este es marcado por Daiki, chasqueo y veo como nos roban el balón, sin embargo, mi primo es capaz de recuperarlo gracias a la Zona-Wirelees y se lo lanza a Reo.

-dispara! -grito, y lo veo colocarse en posición. Es el tiro Heaven. Cinco segundos. Lanza. Cuatro segundos. Daiki salta pero no puede detenerlo. Tres segundos. Está a milímetros del aro. Dos. Da vuelta alrededor de él. Uno. Entra.

El marcador señala:

Too- 78. Rakuzan- 81.

-los ganadores son la preparatoria Rakuzan! -la alegría reboso en el estadio. Los demás miembros corren hacia nosotros. Nuestra felicidad se engrandece al ver el beso que comparten Kouki y Kaguya. Kousuka se lanza a mí en un abrazo que me recuerda a Ryota.

-ganamos Akashi! Ganamos!-se refriega contra mi mejilla.

-lo se Kousuka… -respondo, dejándola ser. Kouki tenía razón. Esto, no es una victoria vacía.

-Sei-chan! Kousuka! -Reo se suma al abrazo y entre los dos me abrazan.

-Akashi! Hayama! Reo-nee!

-aléjate Nebuya/Eikichi! -gritamos.

 _ **-I´m feeling invincible tonight!**_ -varios de los nuestros comenzaron a cantar con fuerza.

 _ **I´m alive, take a look into my eyes!**_ -Kousuka y Reo comenzaron a moverme para que cante junto a ellos. Gire mi rostro para no verlos y me sorprendí de ver a mi padre en las gradas. A su lado, los Furihata festejaban. Mi padre me sonrió y devolví el gesto mirando a mi equipo.

 _ **This time I´m take you for a ride**_! -una vez no hará daño, verdad?

 _ **I´m invincible tonight!**_ -cante esa frase junto a todos los demás con una sonrisa en mi rostro…

La premiación se llevó a cabo, sin embargo, lo único en lo que tenía la cabeza era en lo que podría pasar una vez fuera del estadio.

-oye Sei, estas bien? -Kouki poso su mano en mi hombro, ligeramente preocupado, una vez que salí de cambiarme.

-sí, no te preocupes… -le respondí cerrando la chaqueta del equipo. Desde el vestuario de hombres se oía como continuaban cantando Invincible.- eso es tu culpa ¿lo sabes? -le dije con una sonrisa.

-no me arrepiento de nada. Es una gran canción. Hice que hasta tú la cantes.

-no te hagas, que fue solo para acompañar a los demás… por otro lado, felicidades… -su rostro se volvió de mi color de cabello y solté una pequeña risa.

-sí, b-b-bue-no, g-gra-c-ci-as Sei. -su sonrisa feliz me alegro.

-Akashi-san, Furihata-kun. -esa voz no hizo más que augurar cosas malas. Depende del punto de vista.

-Kuroko-san! Kagami! -Kouki realmente parecía feliz.- felicidades por conseguir el tercer puesto!

-gracias Furi -di la vuelta viendo al dúo estrella de Seirin.- y gracias, por vencer a Ahomine.

-no hay de que Taiga, Tetsuka…

-Kouki-kun -del pasillo, Kaguya venia caminando con una gran sonrisa y sonrojada, mire al dueto e hice señas a mi primo comenzando a caminar para dejarlos solos.

-vamos… -susurre apenas entre Taiga y Tetsuka. Ella obedeció y Taiga lo hizo solo para seguir a su novia.

-ella es… -Tetsuka se atrevió a preguntar en cuanto nos alejamos de ellos.

-la novia de Kouki… -informe. El oh que soltaron me causo diversión.

-entonces, ella era la chica que mencionaste en el video. -más que pregunta, era afirmación.

-así es. La felicidad de Rakuzan depende de ellos.

-qué significa eso?

-cuando anunciamos que el FuriAka no era verdad, digamos que el cuerpo estudiantil cayó en una depresión bastante grande, y para salir de él, comenzaron con el FuriHoshi. -les explique.

-y el…?

-también, pero no se atreven siquiera a demostrarlo. Y eso se agradece.

-no entiendo.

-no hay nada que debas entender Bakagami. -respondí.

-lo que Akashi-san está tratando de decir -mire a Tetsuka- es que en Rakuzan también apoyan su relación con Nijimura-san, pero no lo dicen en voz alta por temor a Akashi-san. ¿Verdad? -asentí en respuesta.

-y es acaso un problema que les agrade?-una voz demás se hizo presente. Demonios.

-Akashi-san, fue bueno volver a verte. Pero Kagami-kun y yo ya nos tenemos que ir.

-está bien Tetsuka. En fin, nos vemos pronto. -los dos se fueron caminando. En cuanto desaparecieron, gire a ver a Nijimura-san.

Ciertamente, esta es la primera vez que lo veo a conciencia desde que se fue a Estados Unidos. Aquella vez en la anterior Copa, solo fue un saludo simple y ver como sus ojos se contrarían de terror al hablar con mi segunda personalidad.

-Nijimura-san. -dije en saludo. El solo frunció más el ceño y su mueca de pato se acentuó.

-vamos afuera. -sonaba molesto. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Seirin y comenzó a caminar, suspire para luego seguirlo. Vaya, que deja vú, esto es como estar nuevamente en Teikô, el caminando y yo, siguiéndolo. Solo que, ahora lucimos distintos uniformes y la distancia entre nosotros es grande.

Sonreí para mí, no seré arrogante pero, definitivamente, esto no va a dejarme un mal sabor en la boca. No tengo porque caminar tras él.

Acelere mis pasos y me coloque a su lado. No lo mire, pero sé que está sorprendido. El silencio continuo entre nosotros en el resto del trayecto. Extrañamente, no fue incomodo, era agradable…

Se sentía igual a antes.

-bien, de que quería hablar Nijimura-san. -pregunte una vez que salimos del estadio y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

-yo… -lo vi dudar unos segundos- sabias que iba ir a Rakuzan?

-en verdad? -pregunte y el asintió. Sonreí de lado confundiéndolo- no me diga, mi segunda personalidad basto para asustarlo?

-claro que no! -levanto un poco la voz y se paró quedando frente mío.- hasta el último día de la copa de invierno del año pasado, planeaba hacerlo… -que lo detuvo? Acaso, nuestra derrota?- pero vi… vi algo que simplemente acabo conmigo.

-qué cosa?

-la persona que amaba abrazada a otra como si su vida dependiera de ello. -la sonrisa triste en su rostro me provoco un hueco en el corazón. Maldito, a pesar de saber lo que siento, se atreve a decirme eso.

-no veo la razón para no ir. Estoy segura de que Fujimoto Ai no asiste a Rakuzan. -le dije, demonios, porque no me deja disfrutar de la felicidad junto a los demás? Es tanto pedir?

-lo de Fujimoto fue solo una confusión Akashi. -su mirada es seria y habla en serio- yo, realmente fui un estúpido en pensar que me gustaba… -realmente debo responder a eso?

-entonces…

-si no me interrumpieses, podría ir al grano. -se cruzó de brazos.

-de acuerdo, entonces, en la noche de copa de invierno vio a "su chica" -le dije acompañada de mis dedos- abrazada a otro. Pero no es Fujimoto, aun así, en que afecta eso en la decisión de ir a Rakuzan…

-yo no soy tan fuerte Akashi. No lo suficiente para ver que la chica que amo, quiere a alguien más. -como diría Kousuka, que débil mortal, yo aguante cuatro años. Ah no! espera, con este son cinco!- esa noche prometí que me alejaría de ella, que la dejaría ser feliz, ya que se lo merecía más que nadie por ello, decidí ir a Seirin… -se detuvo, hablando cada vez más bajo.

-y el punto es… -mis palabras hicieron que bufara molesto.

-que realmente no entiendo como no enfermaste si estuviste bajo la tormenta casi dos horas con Furihata esa noche… -que? como lo?- realmente nos preocupaste a todos.

-como…? -me pare.

-te vi caer, abrazarlo y quedarte ahí casi dos horas… -por kami-sama! Ja! Y Kouki que creía que estábamos solos.

-si vio todo eso, es porque se quedó, verdad? -

-hasta me asegure que llegaran a salvo a su casa… -está bromeando, cierto?- no me culpes por pensar cualquier cosa, no tenía idea de que Furihata era tu primo.

-creo que, deje de entender lo que me quiere decir. -frunció el ceño. No podía ser lo que pienso que es…

-que tienes que entender? -me tomo por los hombros- Simple, que iba a ir a Rakuzan por ti. Solo para estar contigo y decirte la verdad… que estoy enamorado de ti. Que fui un maldito idiota al confundir mis sentimientos, y lo peor, decírtelos…

Que me siento el peor del mundo desde que Kuroko me dijo lo que sentías, desde que supe que te lastime como ningún otro… pero esa noche… esa noche, pensé que había algo más entre Furihata y tú, que no eran simples rivales de equipo. Pensé, si Akashi lo quiere, porque no? Ella tiene que ser feliz, ella merece serlo, luego de lo que todos hicimos… renuncie a ti, renuncie a la idea de tenerte, por qué era un maldito infeliz que lo único que hizo fue lastimarte, lo hice, creyendo que entre ustedes podría haber algo y que el lograría darte la felicidad que debes tener. Por eso me aleje… el día en qu-

-cállate. -fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Acaso, hay otra cosa que pueda decir? No podía seguir oyendo eso…- deja de mentir y simplemente di la verdad… -conteste de manera mordaz haciendo que quite sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-mentir? Crees que estoy mintiendo? -ahora estaba enfurecido. Es curioso, no debería ser yo la que este así?

-no lo creo. Estoy segura. -afirme con un frialdad que hace tiempo no usaba. A lo lejos vi que el resto de Rakuzan salía y decidí ir con ellos por el bien de la paz.- y si me disculpas, tengo que irme. -tome mi bolso y di dos pasos alejándome de él, para sentir que apresaba mi brazo y me daba vuelta con brusquedad- que d- lo único que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos. Ambos teníamos los ojos abiertos, mirando al otro. En sus ojos, en ese azul grisáceo en que no podía evitar perderme, había amor y tristeza mezclado.

No voy a caer en eso…

¿Pero, si existe la mínima oportunidad…?

NO!

Es imposible…

No creeré…

Yo no…

Yo…

 _Deja de mentirte… quieres creer en el…_

Me sorprendí al oírla. Hacía tiempo que no daba señales de seguir conmigo… pero, lamentablemente, tiene razón…

Quiero creer.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, sentí su brazo afianzarse en mi cintura y la otra soltó mi brazo para ir a mi espalda. Pase los míos por su cuello y profundizo el beso, el cual me supo a gloria. Nos separamos luego de algunos segundos, aun así, el no dejo de abrazarme.

-jamás te mentí, nunca lo hice, y no tengo ganas de comenzar ahora Akashi. -hablo bajo, solo para mí.- así que solo dime… tengo, aunque sea, una mísera posibilidad de estar a tu lado?

-yo… -mi voz salió temblorosa, por primera vez, creo que entiendo porque Kouki tartamudeaba tanto.- tomare el riesgo de decirte que si… -respondí, mirándolo fijamente. Me causa gracia el ver como el temperamental Nijimura Shuuzou se sonrojo con mis palabras, pero puedo asegurar que estoy de la misma manera.

-eso me alegra, porque si me hubieras dic-

-yo no voy! -el grito de Kouki me hizo girar instintivamente, sin lograr comprender que sucedía. Allí, todos los de Rakuzan intentaban empujarlo y él lo evitaba.

-pero tú eres el único que lo puede hacer Kou-chan! -Reo imploraba con las manos juntas.

-que no! No quiero morir!

-vamos chihuahua-chan, entiende que eres el único al que Akashi no matara por interrumpir el momento NijiAka! Y realmente tenemos que irnos! -Kousuka era una de los que empujaba. Sus palabras me hicieron sacar y mirar mi celular, comprendiendo que ya era tarde.

-yo, lo siento… Shuuzou… -sonreí al pronunciar su nombre- pero en verdad debemos irnos… -dije guardando el aparato y viendo divertida los intentos de Kouki por ir "contra la corriente".

-hum, puedo verlo. Ak- no, Seiko, no dejare que te arrepientas. -la sonrisa confiada que me dio, fue de esas que coloca en un partido importante.

-que dices Shuuzou? yo, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, soy absoluta… -podría jurar que un destello dorado se hizo presente en mi ojo por la manera en que se sorprendió.

-lo tienes Aominechii?!

-habla más bajo Kise! -esta vez, yo mire detrás de su espalda, notando que el resto de los milagros junto a Seirin estaban grabando con una cámara detrás de una pared. No puedo creer que lo diga, pero deberían aprender de Reo a esconderse…

Ahh, Rakuzan con su club de fans por un lado, los milagros por el otro. Dudo que tengamos paz en esta relación…

Aun así, creo que será interesante ver como se volverán las cosas a partir de ahora…

* * *

Notas finales: gracias por leer! comenten que les parecio! nos veremos pronto con otros fanfics que voy a escribir!

Jane!


End file.
